


The One Time Gavin Missed

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guilt, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Shock, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: In which Connor is a little faster than his temporary partner.





	The One Time Gavin Missed

"We need to be careful," Connor began, loading his gun and tucking it into his holster neatly. "We don't know a whole lot about what we're going into."

"Look, just let me do what I need to do and it'll go fine." Gavin retorted, parking his car and looking over at Connor. "We aren't here to be  _besties_ , you're here to do your crazy robot shit and make things easier for me. Don't make yourself a pain in the ass."

"Red ice users are often violent and unpredictable." Connor explained, tilting his head slightly. "I believe that for the sake of the case, we should come up with a more detailed plan."

Gavin didn't  _hate_ Connor, he was just annoyed. He was annoyed that after years of work and school and effort, he had finally been able to climb up to the rank of a detective, and Connor was thrown into the works without ever having to work a day in his life. It had annoyed him most when Connor was still a machine, it annoyed him that Hank had gotten to attached to a piece of metal, it annoyed him that Connor had been such a mechanical, emotionless bastard. Things weren't quite the same nowadays. Connor had been  _different_ since the revolution had shaken Detroit. Connor had made mistakes. Connor would falter on cases, Connor would jump to conclusions, Connor would get things wrong. It would bother Connor, but Gavin loved it. He loved seeing Connor's flaws shine through, it made the android feel more human, and whether or not Gavin liked that because he hated Connor or because he appreciated Connor's growth was up for debate.

Nonetheless, Connor had always worked with Hank, so it was a little jarring when Fowler had suddenly assigned him to Gavin for a drug bust. Gavin had been confused, they had all been confused, and Hank had argued it vehemently with Fowler. It hadn't taken much bitching for Fowler to threaten disciplinary measures, and now, here they were, in Gavin's car, about to perform a raid.

Gavin had to admit, to some degree, he was fond of the new Connor. Connor could feel like a friend at times, he could be fun and casual, if not a little bit naive for Gavin's taste. He had been forced to catch Connor's arm several times for dozens of reasons: Connor trying to lick evidence, Connor almost walking into the road, Connor almost disrupting crime scenes, it had been like babysitting an adult child. 

He couldn't imagine how stressful it would be taking Connor into a drug bust.

"Just follow my lead and stay behind me," Gavin ordered reluctantly. "Don't do anything unless I tell you to and don't fuck this up."

"Got it."

Gavin sighed, stepping out of the car and eyeing the building. It looked run down, abandoned, mildly dangerous. He felt a small pang of protectiveness in his chest, this place didn't look safe, especially not for somebody as clumsy and oblivious as his new partner. One side of him was, again,  _annoyed_ , now he would have to protect Connor  _again_ , like was his job or something. Another side of him was furious because he knew he was worried about  _Connor_ of all people.

Connor trailed closely behind him as Gavin, slowly taking his gun from his holster as Gavin pushed the door open. In honesty, Gavin had next to no idea what he was going into here. Criminals were dangerous people, and armed criminals who were possibly on drugs didn't put him any more at ease. On the upside, despite Connor's imperfections, he was an incredible detective. He was perceptive, determined, hard to kill, and near fearless. It was almost admirable how effortless he made his work, and Gavin might be awed by him if he wasn't so pissed about the fact that it really  _did_ come to Connor effortlessly. Sure, he wasn't as impressive as Connor, but at least he had  _worked_ for his skills.

"Detective Reed," Connor began, lowering his voice. "I have reason to believe the suspects are in a room down the hall. Be cautious when approaching."

"I know what I'm doing." Gavin muttered, carefully proceeding forward.

In truth, he absolutely did not know what he was doing, but acting like he did was preferable to Connor knowing that he didn't. He didn't know why he had built up such a rivalry in his head, especially when Connor had been nothing but nice to him, but the way Connor was always so knowing and optimistic just made his face so punchable that Gavin found it hard to focus. He let out a sigh, shaking the thoughts from his head. He had to stay focused, he had to pay attention. If Connor was right, this situation could be dangerous.

Abruptly, Connor grabbed Gavin by the back of his jacket, Gavin scowling and jerking away as Connor frantically snapped his hands onto Gavin's shoulders. He nodded quickly towards the door, raising an eyebrow at Gavin. This was the room. Gavin gave a nod in response, shrugging Connor's hands away and quickly getting in front of him. This was it. He took a deep breath, furrowing his brow and brandishing his gun. He had been in this business for years and it still made him nervous to know that he could be fatally injured at any moment. In reality, he could die here. Even as an officer, that thought never left. He swallowed, clearing his head of any doubts before violently kicking in the door. 

Frantic voices instantly began shouting instructions, and before Gavin could even register the scene, a bullet whizzed past him, just barely missing his ear. He paled as he heard the wind rush past, the world seeming to slow as the bullet passed him. It was time to be fast. Gavin grabbed Connor's arm, hurriedly knocking over the couch in front of them and ducking behind it. More bullets fired past them, Gavin popping out only for a moment to return fire. This was bad, there were at least five men here, more than they had prepared for. He glanced over at Connor, freezing up when he saw a thin line of blood rolling down the stoic android's cheek. Connor didn't even seem to care, focusing fully on reloading his gun.

"Where you fucking shot?" Gavin breathed, almost forgetting his situation at the sudden sign of an injury.

"I was grazed," Connor assured, wiping the blood on his sleeve and offering a reassuring smile. "Please do not be concerned, the damage was only mild."

Gavin furrowed his brow; he didn't care if the damage was mild, it was disturbing, and the way Connor's wound quickly reflourished with blood made him antsy. It was only a graze, but it was a bad graze. He watched as Connor slid out from behind the couch, firing off a few bullets before returning to cover. Gavin noted the wounded yelp of a man, Connor had gotten at least one hit in, that was good news. One man down meant that others might stop to help him. Gavin peered out from behind the couch; one man was bleeding on the ground and another was frantically helping him up. Luck, it was pure luck.

He fired off another few rounds, catching one man in the leg and taking him to the ground. Only two men were left, and Connor looked determined to end this. Gavin quickly pulled back behind the couch, giving Connor a nod as the android fired off another round. It collided with another man's stomach, the perpetrator collapsing to the ground. One left. They could handle one armed assailant, Gavin had done that dozens of times.

"On my go, we stand." Gavin informed quickly. "You take out the guy helping his buddy over there, I'll take out the shooter, you got it?"

"Understood." Connor confirmed quickly, readying his pistol.

Gavin took a deep breath.

"Go!" he snapped, immediately jumping to his feet and firing off at the man before him.

Connor was stood tall beside him, taking out his target with impossible ease. Gavin was stunned for a moment by how easy Connor had made it look, so stunned that it took him a moment to notice that his own target was still standing. His gaze jerked back to the man in front of him, his mind barely registering the sound of a gun firing as his eyes connected with the barrel.

In that instant, time seemed to slow. The first thing he really registered was Connor moving impossibly fast to get in front of him. The second thing he registered was that if Connor was in front of him,  _Connor was going to be shot._ His instincts kicked in, instincts he had been subconsciously building for months, instincts that told him to  _lunge forward and grab Connor's arm._ His hand snapped forward, his eyes widening in panic as he frantically moved to keep Connor out of the way. Then, his heart practically froze in his chest. Time seemed to catch up once again, Gavin collapsing to his knees as his hand missed Connor's arm completely, the sickening sound of tearing metal piercing Gavin's ears as the bullet ripped through his partner.

A sickening chill ran through Gavin.

He had seen Connor get shot before. He had seen Connor get shot dozens of times. He would be shot in the shoulder most often, and he would simply ignore it and keep going. Hell, he had seen Connor be shot in the cheek only a few minutes ago. What he hadn't seen was Connor get shot and then  _collapse._ He felt his blood run cold, his hands shaking as Connor dropped to his knees, blood pooling far too quickly on the ground below him. The sound of the shooter collapsing echoed through the building; at least Connor had got his shot in. Before Gavin even knew what he was doing, he was on his feet, rushing over to Connor and helping him up carefully. He paled, Connor's stomach was  _pouring_ with blood, something had been damaged  _badly_ and Gavin - though he would never admit it - was terrified. Connor had just taken a bullet for him. He had tried to pull Connor out of the way and he had  _missed._ He had  _failed._

But at least he was alive.

Connor was leaning against Gavin, his legs shaking with the effort of holding him up. Thirium was pouring from his stomach and leaking from his mouth, His LED blaring with red as he struggled to regain his composure. Gavin recoiled slightly as the android spat out a concerning amount of blood, allowing the rest of it to drip onto the floor from his mouth. Gavin did his best to hold Connor steady, despite the shaking in his own hands.  _Connor had just taken a fucking bullet for him._

"Detain the assailants!" Connor ordered hurriedly, reaching down to grab his gun from the floor.

It proved to be too much, the android practically collapsing again as his legs gave out from under him. Gavin made quick work of catching him, picking up the android's gun for him before frantically scanning the room. Two of the shooters had been left to bleed, the last of three limping out the back exit of the building. This bust was  _major_ , he couldn't let five shooters get away, he couldn't, it would be a disaster for the precinct, but hell if he was going to leave his own partner to die on the warehouse floor. Gavin felt his anxiety building, Connor's grip on Gavin tightening slightly as he blinked in and out of consciousness.

"Go," Connor instructed quickly, his eyelids fluttering rapidly as he uploaded his memory. "Quickly, th-they're exiting out the back of the building, they likely have a vehicle parked-"

"Shut up, you dumb asshole." Gavin snapped, yanking Connor abruptly to his feet and turning around. "We're leaving, you're bleeding out."

"I can be replaced at a later-"

" _We're leaving._ " Gavin spat.

He tried his best to sound menacing, to sound genuinely mean, but in honesty, he was truly terrified. He hadn't even considered the possibility that he could  _fail to protect Connor_. He had done it so many times already that it hadn't even occurred to him that he could  _fail._ He was scared, he had watched Connor nearly die, he was  _scared._

"D-Don't fucking do stupid shit like that," Gavin muttered, nudging the door open with his foot and quickly walking Connor down the hall. "Don't take bullets for me, I don't fucking want you to do that."

"I can easily be replaced," Connor assured, his voice crackling through far too damaged for Gavin's liking. "The same can't be said for humans."

"I don't give a shit!" Gavin snapped, adjusting his grip on Connor as he exited the building. "I-I don't care,  _just don't do that shit._ "

"Detective...?" Connor mumbled, moving a trembling arm to wipe Gavin's eye in surprise. "Are you-"

"Shut the hell up!" Gavin ordered, jerking his head away.

He hadn't even realized he was crying.

Begrudgingly, he dropped Connor into the passenger seat, slamming his door as he quickly got in the driver's side. He took a moment in the silence to let his mind process everything that had just happened. The emotional shield of adrenaline seemed to drain from him, his shoulders slacking as his hands began to shake. Tears rose to his eyes, the detective quietly resting his head against the steering wheel. He wanted to hold it together, he really did, but everything seemed to hit him at once, all the stress and fear and emotions of the past few minutes flooding him like a wave and bringing sobs from his throat; barely audible, but audible enough to make him  _annoyed_ all over again. He was crying in front of Connor. Real fucking great.

"Detective?" Connor began quietly, gently placing an unsteady hand on Gavin's leg. "I'm okay..."

"Y-You're not okay!" Gavin retorted, gesturing to Connor's bleeding form. "You're not okay, you're bleeding, y-you could have died!"

"It wouldn't have ma-"

" _It would have mattered to me!_ " he snapped abruptly, pausing for a moment to steady himself. "I-It...It would have mattered to me."

"...I'm sorry, Detective Reed."

"D-Don't be sorry." Gavin mumbled, resting his head back on the wheel as he took in a shaky breath. "Just...Just shut up, asshole."

"I wanted to make sure you were out of harm's way."

"Don't get yourself shot for me." Gavin muttered, sitting up straight and taking a deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot. "L-Let's just...go get you fixed up, that way Fowler can kill us both himself when we tell him we fucked this up."

"...Understood, Detective."

 


End file.
